nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Petram Powers
Please note the date system for this page is DD/MM/YYYY Union of Petram Powers (or UPP) is a major alliance within Nations. Unlike Paladins of Petram, its predecessor, UPP has no factions. When UPP was first created, it quickly reached third in the alliance leaderboard, and has remained within the top 5 since. After both leaders of PoP were banned, Winstonfell set up Joint Petram Powers, only for himself to be banned (he was a multi of Kawaki, a banned player). Team Juice founded UPP and quickly established a MDP with Senatus Populus Que Romanus to ensure security. Around the 20th Nov, 2018, Team Juice decided that it wanted to go on a solo adventure in Nations. New Deutschland left the alliance to found his own Union of Petram Powers, and everyone was asked to leave Arc's UPP and join ND's UPP...that is until the Reich/Ducklands scandal which nearly saw Ras banned from the game for a short period of time but instead, the United Reich got banned for de-tiering and interfering with a mod investigation. ND then switched alliances to TCU which left the alliance in a state of panic. Sanders then recreated UPP and United Reich was never allowed to persue a position of political power. History UPP was officially founded 4th September, 2018, by ArcTheGreat (Team Juice). Name Changes On the 28th of September, UPP voted to change the alliance's name from The Equestrian Sanctuary to Union of Petram Powers. Flag Changes On the 24th of October, UPP voted to change the flag from the one on the right to the one in the infobox. Government The UPP Government consists of five roles: Emperor, Overlord, Oligarch, Military advisor (Generals) and Commoner. Emperor: The Emperor is the one who gets to approve of things in the alliance as well as being able to make laws/rules/requirements. He/she is also the head of the alliance, sharing power with the Overlord Overlords: '''The Overlords are the leaders of the alliance who share power with the Emperor. There are usually only two of them. '''Oligarchs: The Oligarchs participate in the decision making of the alliance. There are usually three of them. Military Advisors (Generals): 'The M.A's are the generals of UPP. They are usually the strongest members around, in times of crisis or specifically war- the M.A's may have more power than the Overlords themselves. Thus putting UPP into a sort of Pseudo-dictatorship where the Army Generals can make big decisions. ''See Also: List of UPP Government Members '''Commoners: '''The rest of the alliance. Elections '''Overlord Elections: Every 6 months, the election is contested between the current overlords and the oligarchs. Held every January and July. Two overlords are selected for the next six-month term. Oligarch Elections: Every 4 months, the election is contested between the current oligarchs and anyone who puts their name forward. Held every April, August, December. 3 oligarchs are selected for the next 4 months. If a government member leaves, or steps down, then UPP holds an election immediately. This does not change the usual dates of the elections (e.g. if there is an Oligarch Election in February, there is still one in April). See Also: List of UPP Election Results Conflicts UPP has been in several conflicts. UPP - TPL Conflict This conflict started when the leader of The Phonecian League, Orbita declared war on the leader of SPQR. Since UPP had an MDP with SPQR, UPP declared war upon TPL. The conflict was resolved quickly. ''See Also: ''United Reich data files: The T.P.L vs U.P.P and S.P.Q.R war Pacts UPP has quite a few pacts with other alliances. NAPs: TRUMP & BASIS Decumvirate/Decemvirate MDPs: New BRICKS ODPs: Union of Communist Nations Terminated Pacts: The Celtic Union (MDP), SPQR (MDP) Other Miscellaneous Stuff Join the official UPP Discord through this link: https://discord.gg/ajDkFdx[[Category:Alliances]]